1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to phone and data end user interfaces and phone and data systems and techniques for pushing or swapping phone service to a different physical end-user phone for use with electronic appliances.
2. Background Art
Telephone and data communication has become a required feature in the lives of people in industrialized countries. Telephones and cellular networks have been used in the past to track the location of important items.
Within a home, a user's Wi-Fi is generally used to communicate with electronics within the home by giving those electronics devices access to the Internet. However, to use an in-house Wi-Fi system, an interface is needed for the electronic device. Additionally, once the electronic item communicating with the Wi-Fi network is taken beyond from the range of the Wi-Fi network in the home, it can no longer communicate with the Internet until it is set up to communicate with another Wi-Fi network within its range.
Mobile phones have Internet access and can transmit data, but the cost for including a mobile phone plan for in-home communications is not practical. For data access devices, a user is currently required to sign up for a cellular data network account for the specific device, with an associated monthly fee, to give the device access to the cellular data stream.